My Little Pony: The Avenging Angel
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: A strange creature in the form of a grim reaper is going around Equestria killing creatures that it believes has sinned and is punishing them for their crimes and sins, Neo and his friends try to figure out what's going on, but when the creature goes after Princess Luna, Neo must protect her in any way he can, and later learns the surprising identity of the creature.
1. Chapter 1 Chrysalis is Dead

My Little Pony: The Avenging Angel

Chapter 1

Chrysalis is Dead

Somewhere on the other side of Equestria, inside a dark lair was the kingdom of the Changelings, led by their leader Queen Chrysalis. The changelings wanted more love energy and Queen Chrysalis was planning her next attack on Equestria to gather the love energy to provide for her changeling army. But somewhere in the army was a changeling who had a heart, he didn't care for love energy and he just wanted to have friends, but the other changelings were always being evil and trying to hurt others to get love energy, so this changeling began to feel that he was never going to have any friends.

Queen Chrysalis was in her throne room, planning out her attack on Equestria. Suddenly, she heard a voice say, "Queen Chrysalis, your angel of death awaits." Queen Chrysalis looked behind her and she saw the strangest creature she had ever seen, standing before her was a black hooded figure holding a scythe. The figure appeared to be a grim reaper in a human shape. Queen Chrysalis said, "Who are you, what do you want creature?"

The grim reaper said, "Quiet, you are in court now, you are guilty of your crimes against Equestria, and it's time to pay for your sins." Queen Chrysalis knew this was a threat and she glared and said, "How dare you threaten me and my changelings, you will pay for that." Queen Chrysalis shot a beam of magic at the grim reaper, but the grim reaper blocked it with his scythe. Queen Chrysalis was so shocked to see that this creature was able to block her beam with his scythe. She kept firing beams at him, but the grim reaper managed to block each one.

Then the grim reaper aimed his scythe at Queen Chrysalis, he fired a powerful beam at her and it shot her horn right off her head. Queen Chrysalis screamed in agony at what just happened, this creature had shot her horn off her head and she could no longer use magic because of it. Queen Chrysalis kept screaming because of the pain and the grim reaper approached her, he held his scythe over her and said, "Queen Chrysalis, you are found guilty and your punishment shall be death, you shall suffer for all eternity."

Then the grim reaper slashed Queen Chrysalis, beheading her and cutting her body in half. Queen Chrysalis was now dead and very soon would be her army of changelings. Unknown to the grim reaper, the good changeling had been watching everything, and he couldn't believe he just saw his changeling queen get beheaded right in front of him. The changeling quickly left the lair and fled for his life before the grim reaper came for him next.

Then the grim reaper walked out of the lair and as he walked, he looked at a watch and said, "Yes, it will all be over in a few seconds." And right when the grim reaper left the lair, the lair exploded and bodies of changelings flew everywhere. The bodies of the changelings were on fire, and they screamed as they burned to death. Then the grim reaper walked off into the distance and disappeared. Now all of the changelings were dead, all except one, and there was only one place he could go for help, and that place was Ponyville.

Over in Ponyville at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and her friends were hanging out in the throne room when they suddenly heard a knock at the castle door. Twilight went and answered the door and right outside the door was a changeling. Twilight quickly went into attack mode and the changeling backed away and begged for her not to hurt him. Twilight's friends came to the door and also went into attack mode since changelings are enemies of the ponies and the changeling said he came in peace and doesn't want to fight. The ponies didn't seem to believe him, but then the ponies heard a voice said, "Stop."

They looked back and saw Neo coming to the door, Neo said to let the changeling in and see what he wants. The ponies decided to let the changeling in and they all went into the throne room. Neo, Spike and the ponies all listened to what the changeling had to say, he introduced himself as Thorax and he told them that Queen Chrysalis had been murdered and so had the changeling army, and he was the only changeling left.

Thorax described the creature that killed Queen Chrysalis and the changelings and the ponies were horrified to know that Chrysalis was beheaded and the changelings were burned to death. Rainbow Dash wasn't buying Thorax's story, she thought he was making this up to plan an ambush on them and drain their love energy, but Thorax had proof. He held out Queen Chrysalis's horn and the ponies now believed him.

Fluttershy tried to comfort Thorax and Thorax was afraid that the creature might come back for him. Twilight said that he could stay here in the castle until they find out who this creature was and see if they can try and stop it.

Thorax felt better and he felt like he was finally making friends. Spike had trust in Thorax and he felt like he would be a good friend. Thorax wanted to show them that he was a good changeling and that he would try to be a true friend to them.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Thorax the Hero

My Little Pony: The Avenging Angel

Chapter 2

Thorax the Hero

The next day in Ponyville, there was a news report going around saying that King Sombra had been killed. The news said that a strange black hooded creature with a scythe in a human shape had killed King Sombra. The news said that the creature shot a beam from it's scythe at King Sombra and the beam blasted King Sombra into 1000 pieces, killing him. The ponies reading the news were pleased to know that King Sombra was no more, but they were also horrified to know that this creature was on the loose and there's no telling who will be it's next victim.

Later that day, Starlight Glimmer was in the library all alone and the mane 6 and Neo were out in town. Starlight was reading a book about magic spells when there suddenly came a fog in the room. Starlight blinked in the fog and she heard a voice say, "Starlight Glimmer, your angel of death awaits." She looked and she saw the black hooded creature with the scythe that Thorax had told her and her friends about that had killed Queen Chrysalis.

Starlight was ready to fight and the grim reaper said, "Starlight Glimmer, you are guilty of brainwashing innocent ponies and forcing them to live a fake life of equality, for that, your punishment shall be death." The grim reaper raised his scythe over Starlight and Starlight blasted a beam of magic at the grim reaper. The blast pushed the grim reaper across the hall and Starlight ran out of the library.

The grim reaper ran after her and shot beams from his scythe at Starlight. Starlight dodged the beams and came into the next room, Thorax appeared and told her to hide, Starlight ran inside a bathroom and hid in there. Thorax changed his form into Starlight and the grim reaper came in and saw Thorax in Starlight's form.

The grim reaper ran over to Thorax and stabbed his scythe through Thorax's chest. Thorax fell down in agony and was bleeding, Starlight saw everything from the bathroom and was horrified by what she just saw. Thinking he had killed Starlight, the grim reaper vanished and was gone.

Starlight came out and saw the wounded Thorax still in her form, she couldn't believe that he was willing to give his life to save hers. Thorax turned back into his original changeling form and Starlight used her magic to make him float. She ran out of the castle while making Thorax float and she took him to the hospital.

Later, Twilight and Neo came back to the castle and Starlight told them everything that happened. About the creature trying to kill her and Thorax taking her form and giving his life to save her. Twilight and Neo were shocked by what Starlight told them and they couldn't believe that Thorax had given his life to save Starlight.

Twilight, Starlight and Neo went to visit Thorax in the hospital and he was being treated for his wounds. Neo was thinking about this whole thing, this grim reaper creature seemed to be killing off creatures in Equestria that had done evil deeds. And he had a feeling who the grim reaper might go after next, and he knew he was going to have to protect her.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Protecting Luna

My Little Pony: The Avenging Angel

Chapter 3

Protecting Luna

Over at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was setting the sun and Princess Luna was raising the moon. After the sun was set and the moon was risen, Luna went into her room and laid on her bed.

Suddenly, a fog came through the room and Luna saw a strange figure approaching her out of the fog. Luna looked closer and she saw it was a black hooded creature with a scythe. The creature said, "Princess Luna, your angel of death awaits." Luna glared and said, "Who are you?" The creature said, "Silence alicorn, you are guilty for your crimes against Equestria as Nightmare Moon, your punishment for your crimes shall be death."

The grim reaper raised his scythe, ready to kill Luna. But Luna blasted a powerful beam at the grim reaper, sending him across the hallway. Then Luna ran out of her room and flew through the hall. The grim reaper came after her and shot beams at her with his scythe. The grim reaper chased Luna through the hall until he was blocked by Princess Celestia. Celestia glared at the grim reaper and said, "Leave my sister alone foul creature." The grim reaper said, "Step aside alicorn, this doesn't concern you." Celestia said, "I won't let you hurt my sister." The grim reaper said, "Stay out of this or you shall suffer the same fate that she will suffer."

Then a voice from behind the grim reaper said, "Don't even think of hurting my wife." The grim reaper looked behind him and saw Neo standing before him, the grim reaper said, "Well how quaint, how nice to see you Neo, you shall have the pleasure of watching your precious alicorn princess die before your eyes." Neo said, "You want her, you'll have to go through me." The grim reaper said, "As you wish."

The grim reaper shot a beam at Neo and Neo did a cartwheel and the beam missed him. Then Neo flew in the air towards the grim reaper and he kicked the scythe out of the grim reaper's hand. Then the grim reaper fought Neo hand and foot and Neo jumped up, circled in the air and kicked the grim reaper across the room. Then the grim reaper charged at Neo, but Princess Luna fired a beam at the grim reaper, knocking him unconscious. The grim reaper was finally down and Neo ran towards Luna and gave her a hug.

He was so happy that she was alright and he had come to warn her about this, but the grim reaper had gotten to her first. But with Luna's help, Neo was able to stop the grim reaper.

Then Neo went over to the grim reaper, he leaned down towards him and took the hood off. He was surprised to see who the grim reaper was, it was a human woman with a pale face, sharp teeth, blond hair, and he recognized her right away. Neo said, "Selina Kyle." The grim reaper turned out to be Neo's enemy Selina Kyle a.k.a The Blair Witch.

Princess Celestia approached Neo and said that he should return to Ponyville and she would punish Selina. Neo looked at Celestia and she smiled at him, letting him know that she will watch out for Luna and deal with Selina.

Then Neo left Canterlot Castle and flew back to Ponyville. Neo flew over to the Ponyville hospital to see how Thorax was doing and the nurses said that Thorax was fully healed and he was going to be okay. Neo was happy to hear that and he came in to see Thorax along with his friends, the mane 6, Starlight and Spike.

Neo told them who the grim reaper was and the ponies couldn't believe that the grim reaper turned out to be The Blair Witch. Neo assumed that The Blair Witch was killing Equestria creatures who have donw evil deeds and she believed that she was punishing them for their sins. She was saving Princess Luna for last so she could have Neo all for herself, but thankfully, he stopped her in time with Luna's help.

Starlight was grateful to Thorax for saving her life and she felt like she owed him her life. As a thank you to Thorax, Twilight was going to allow Thorax to live in Ponyville. Thorax accepted the offer and he was looking forward to making lots of friends.

As for The Blair Witch, Celestia sentenced her to life in prison in Tartarus. The Blair Witch sat in her cell and she looked over at the 3 headed demonic dog that guarded the prison. Then she smiled, knowing that she will one day escape and have her revenge.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
